


What If I?

by MysticallyGallavich



Series: Prompts for my lovelies [28]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, Happy Ending, Ian doesn't want to take his meds, M/M, Mentions of Mickey dating someone, Sad!Ian, prompt, sad boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: Months after the break up. Ian has just started dating Caleb, he decides to not take his meds because feels fine and Caleb agrees with this. Becomes depressed and he just want Mickey. They talk and they decide to remain friends but when he finds out that Mickey is with a guy he starts to feeling jealous and possessive towards him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had such a hard time writing this week and for that I am sorry. I have worked on a million things, I just haven't finished any of them until this. Hope you like it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Unedited, I am slowly working through editing all my fics, i promise.

Prompt: Months after the breakup. Ian has just started dating Caleb, he decides to not take his meds because feels fine and Caleb agrees with this. Becomes depressed and he just wants Mickey. They talk and they decide to remain friends but when he finds out that Mickey is with a guy he starts to feel jealous and possessive towards him.

 

\--

 

"You know, I was thinking, I've been doing great for a while now, Maybe getting off the meds would be okay. ya know?" Ian says to Caleb as they sit on the couch at Caleb's apartment.

 

"Yeah?  Okay."  Ian tilts his head towards Caleb a little in shock.  He had expected an argument, as he would have gotten from his family, his therapist or even once upon a time, from Mickey. He thought about it for a second, and considered why Caleb would be so okay with it?  Maybe Caleb was just more understanding of what he needed. Trusted him more.   Maybe this is exactly what he needed, someone who trusted him enough to let him do what he felt like he should do right now.

 

 

That self-assured sense of freedom only lasts so long. It's a little over a month until Ian can't get out of bed. The feelings that he was sure had long been buried rising to the surface. Memories of his past, past with Mickey slam him in the chest like a train.  Like he's being hit over and over again. It takes days, he can't move or think or breathe. And Caleb is getting more angry and temperamental at not being able to get his boyfriend out of bed. 

 

“Ian, get the fuck out of bed?! Just get up, get out, I don't care. I'll call someone to get you.” Ian just stared at him for a moment but didn’t respond. He didn't respond when Caleb picked him up and put him in the car, he didn't care. He didn't care about anything but the one person that would never look at him again. So who the fuck cared?

 

\--

 

Mickey looked up from his spot at the counter talking to Svetlana about Yevgeny when he heard the door swing open. He sighed half afraid of a certain Gallagher coming through the door. It was his house after all. Not like he ever came around though. Mickey had noticed this in the last few weeks. Every time he stopped by Kev and V's to see his son, Ian was never here always with his boyfriend so he no longer avoided the house really, like now. He heard the commotion from the living room and stood up to look on there.  A tall black man was sitting Ian on the couch. Was Ian okay?

 

“You deal with him. He hasn’t moved in days. I'm not doing this shit.” He says and Mickey is angry. Fuck the fact that he and Ian were over, that they had both moved on. Fuck all of that. This asshole was pissing him off.

 

“Has he taken his meds?” Mickey hears himself ask from the doorway and Caleb turns.

 

“Doesn't take meds anymore. Doesn't need them.” He says defiantly.

 

“Does it look like he doesn't need them dumbo? Look at him! You don't want to deal with him, get out then! Fucking idiot.” Mickey says and he doesn't think he just goes to Ian's side.

 

“Gallagher? Ian. Come on. We know how this goes. You tell me to go away,  and you roll over. Just let me know you're in there okay?” Mickey says.

 

“Mmmm. Mick.” Ian gets out and Mickey smiles.

 

“There ya go. Want to stay here or go upstairs?” And Ian doesn't say anything but Mickey feels the eyes on him. Fiona is standing there watching him and Svetlana just quirks an eyebrow and shakes her head.

 

\--

 

Ian can hear Mickeys voice talking to him. His head is still cloudy but he hears the words. Meds, he's talking about meds. Mickey says to take them. Maybe he's right. So Ian musters up his energy and holds out his hand for the pills. He doesn't want to take them, in fact, he is absolutely sure he will never in his life, want to take the fuckin things but if he was fine, would he be unable to move. Unable to tell Mickey how fucking sorry he was.

 

So he waits until finally the pills are placed in his hand. And he takes them and the water next. Then he closes his eyes mumbling Mickey's name because that's all he can do.

 

A few hours later Ian is still in bed, just talking.   "You know, I loved this guy...what was his name..."

 

Mickey tenses, he really doesn't want to hear about Ian's love affairs right now.

 

"Mickey!"

 

"What?"

 

"His name was Mickey." Mickey just stares at Ian and tilts his head.

 

"Mickey Milkovich.  Shhh. Don't tell him I told you, he's not 'sposed to know.  He's supposed to think I didn't love him, that I don't.  But I lied, couldn't let him see me like this anymore. Couldn't do this to him anymore.  So I left him.  I set him freeeeeeee, free from this crazy shit.  Do you know Mickey? He's sexy as fuck." Ian rambles on and Mickey just shakes his head.  Holy fuck.

 

\---

 

Ian wakes up to see his pills on the nightstand, he is curious. how were they here? he was at his sisters, not Caleb's, he had left his meds there, granted he hadn't taken them in a while. but he looks at them, and shakes his head and looks down at the note beside them.

 

_Take the Damn Pills.  -M-_

 Ian stares at the note, even without the initial at the end, he would know. Mickey had been here.  Fuck. what had he said, done, oh fucking hell?  He takes the pills because fuck if he didn't want to not make an ass out of himself in front of Mickey.

 

He makes his way downstairs a little while later, ready to ask a sibling what Mickey had been doing here, had he called him?  begged him to come, fuck he hoped not.  but instead, he heard Mickey's voice.

 

"I'll be there soon, just checking on a friend babe. Yes. I'll bring food.  See you soon...Uh huh."   Ian stumbles up the stairs but he falls a little, fucking shit.  His emotions are way too fucked up to deal with Mickey right now and his...Boyfriend?  Nope.  He gets into his room as fast as he can and cries, hoping to fucking god that Mickey doesn't come up here.  Of course, life couldn't be that easy, it never could.

 

\--

 

 

Mickey heard the noise and walked up the stairs, seeing Ian enter the room and shut the door. He heard it, the tears, the crying, it was like a violent cry. He wondered what he should do.

 

"Ian..." He says through the door.

 

"Pl...lease go away....P...lease. m'fine, took the meds, promise.  Please. call you later." He says and Mickey knows he won't, but he's worried.

 

"Ian, I'm gonna come in, only for a minute okay? Promise." He says stepping in to find Ian, in front of the door, knees to his chest, tears running down his face.  "Ian..."

 

"I'm sorry." Ian whispers

 

"Sorry?" Mickey asks.

 

"For making you come here to check on me when you have more important things to do.  I'm sorry that I'm like this, and you can't have a normal ex." Ian says crying more violently and Mickey leans down and grabs him in his arms.

 

"Hey fuck you. don't talk about my ex that way. I am pretty fond of the jerk alright?" Mickey soothes and Ian laughs a little.

 

"Even if I'm up here a crying mess, just because you moved on. I'm a fucking asshole. you can punch me if you like." Ian chuckles.

 

"that what this is about? The call?"

 

"Maybe, dunno...Could be any number of the crazy shit in my head really." Ian jokes and Mickey shakes his head.

 

"It's okay to be fucking upset man. Come on. we were together for fucking ever alright. I was pissed the fuck off when I found out about fuckhead. and still am...Seriously no meds? I met that twat last night, by the way, you can do better." Mickey says.

 

"I had better."  Mickey sighs when he hears it and he shakes his head.

 

"Ian...."

 

"I know I know. sorry." 

 

\--

 

It takes Ian a little while to calm down and Mickey is there the entire time, comforting him.  "I'm okay now," Ian says, as his way to give Mickey the push or permission or whatever to leave him alone.

 

"Yeah, I know. But we still need to talk man." Mickey says and Ian looks down. He doesn't want to talk, he wants to make it all go away, Wants to go back to a time when everything was right with the world. there was a time, with Mickey. Where Mickey wasn't downstairs talking to someone else and making someone else his life.

 

"Okay..." Ian says lightly.

 

"This no meds shit...Why?" He asks.

 

"I just...felt like I was fine...I don't know...I talked to Caleb, and he said yeah, okay." Ian shrugs.

 

"Fucking Idiot. Okay, and did you learn anything from this?" Mickey asks like he's talking to Yevgeny, and Ian feels like a fucking burden.

 

"To take my meds, I get it, I'm not a child. You can fucking go now." Ian says angrily but he isn't angry at Mickey, not really.

 

"Nice try, buttercup.  I know you aren't a child, so stop fucking acting like one.  I don't have to be your boyfriend, to call you on your shit Ian. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere." Mickey says.

 

"Why?  I fucked up, we both know I did, You moved on, go be with someone who can fucking deserve you.  and I'll be here, fucking it all up." He says sadly and crawls to the furthest part of his bed, pulling his legs up to his chest.

 

"See there's that.  Yes, you fucked it up, the relationship part, but that relationship came with a friendship.  You're fucking stuck with that part because unlike our relationship, you don't get to end this friendship because you're pissed off.  Yes, I moved on, get the fuck over it, Ian. Do I need to come over here, and harass you into taking meds every fucking day like I did when we were together because I fucking will."  Mickey says and Ian shakes his head.

 

"No. I got it."

 

"Good. Now. Fucking stop pouting. and talk to me." Mickey says and Ian sighs.

 

"I'm sorry, I just miss us I guess." He says sadly.

 

"Okay, that's okay,"  Mickey says crawling up on the bed with him.  "That's a start, keep talking." 

 

He does, Ian practically breaks down, from start to finish every fucked up; weird feeling he has ever had in his entire life and by the end of it, while it looks like Mickey might have shed a tear or two, he just sits there listening. giving Ian exactly what he needs, well almost.  and Mickey gets up a couple of hours later.

 

"Friends?" Mickey says and Ian nods.

 

"Thought I didn't have a choice."

 

"Don't."  He says and smiles and walks out.

 

 

\--------------------

 

It’s getting increasingly hard for Ian to keep his cool. Mickey still comes around, and they talk and get along but it feels like Mickey is just trying to placate him, and every time he sees him it becomes harder to not grab him and try to kiss him. He knows he shouldn’t, he let the man go, and Mickey found someone else, probably someone who isn’t certifiable. But he just wants him back, so fucking bad.

 

Even worse, there’s a barbeque tonight, and he was pretty sure Mickey was going to bring his boyfriend, or at least Lip had been sure about it, and fuck. He couldn’t handle that, he had spent all day trying to think of a reason that he didn’t have to go. But in the end, he didn’t have to work, and his whole family knew that he hadn’t done a damn thing as of late, so he was stuck. Great. There goes, friendship with Mickey because he was almost guaranteed to do something stupid.

 

 

 

“You seriously, need to cheer the fuck up man,” Lip says sitting next to Ian, who had in all rights been sulking all day.

 

“You seriously need to leave me the fuck alone. I just want to go to bed.” He says.

 

“You feeling okay? Like…meds…?” and Ian groans and stands up. 

 

“Back off for fuck's sake!” he yells and makes his way around the house to the front porch and sits with his head in his hands. This is It, the place of this house that he fucking hated more than anything.  _You’re Breaking up with me._  He wanted to scream as the memory played out. Why that one? There were others of them on these steps, better ones.

 

“You know the party’s on the other side?” Mickey says and Ian looks up, there standing in front of him is the one and only Mickey Milkovich, love of his life, current friend.

 

“Lip was pissing me off.” He just says because that’s about as much truth as he was willing to let out at the moment.

 

“is that a new development?  Because he’s been pissing me off for years.” He says and laughs. “come on, let’s go back, I’m fuckin’ hungry, and I need some of that beer back there.”  Ian looks around.

 

“I’ll be back in a minute. You go ahead. Wouldn’t want to leave your boyfriend back there alone too long. They’re vultures ya know?” He says and Mickey tilts his head at him.

 

“What are you talking about?” Mickey asks.

 

“Didn’t you bring…whatever his name is?” he asks. And Mickey chuckles.

 

“now why would I bring my boyfriend (assuming I have one), to my ex-boyfriend's house for a family barbeque.” Mickey crosses his arms over his chest.

 

“Well, Lip said he was pretty sure….”

 

“You listening to Lip now?  Now Ian Gallagher thought you knew better than that shit.” Mickey says holding out his hand to Ian... “Come on, get the fuck up.” He says and Ian does but he doesn’t take the hand offered to him.  “Somethin wrong with my hand firecrotch?” he asks.

 

“No. just better if I don’t…let’s go.” He says starting to walk but he is spun around.

 

“Better if you don’t what? Touch me?” he asks.

 

“Yeah,” Ian says sadly. “Touching you is a bad idea.”

 

“Nobody ever said you were full of good ideas, but why?” Mickey pushes and then he places his hand on Ian’s hip and Ian stares at him.

 

“Mick…”

 

“Come on, tell me.”

 

“Touching you makes me want things. And I’m trying really fucking hard not to want those things, Mickey. You have a boyfriend and a better life, and I really like being your friend but you're not gonna wanna be my friend if I…”

 

“If you what? Hit on me?” Mickey asks laughingly, but he doesn’t move his hand, in fact, he grabs Ian’s hips fully and pulls him to him.  “Don’t have a boyfriend, by the way, so stop saying that.”

 

“But…”

 

“I was seeing someone yes, you never asked about it, so I didn’t tell you it wasn’t serious. We don’t see each other anymore. So shut up.  Us not being together has nothing to do with that.”

 

“and everything to do with me.” Ian finishes for him, trying to pull away, escape, bury himself in something.  But he heard Mickey groan.

 

“Oh for fuck's sake. You want to do this?  Okay. Fine. Me and You aren’t together, because you broke me okay? I trusted you, loved you and gave you everything I had, and you broke me. I know, you were sick, I get that, but the fact that I want to drag you upstairs right now and show you how much I’ve missed you doesn’t erase that my heart is still broken.”  Mickey says and Ian can feel the tears coming to his eyes. He needs to get out of here, but he wont. He lets Mickey talk.

 

“Im..”

 

“Don’t…Don’t say you’re sorry. I know you are. You think I want to be your friend just because? No, I need to be near you okay. And this is going to piss you off. But I need to make sure you’re okay, alright?  Because I fucking love you. Because I need you to be okay.”

 

“You still love me?” Ian asks and Mickey rolls his eyes.

 

“That’s all you got out of that?” Mickey asks and Ian nods.

 

“Well yeah, because I…Nope, I can’t do that, I gotta go, have fun at the party.” He says.

 

“What? Go ahead mumbles, spit it the fuck out.” He says.

 

“I love you too.” He says quickly and like a lightning bolt, he is out of reach and up the stairs

and Mickey groans. 

 

“why?  Why you gotta fall in love with annoying red-heads, why Mickey.” He says to himself as he makes his way to the door but Ian had locked it, fucker.  So he walks around the side of the house to be greeted by the Gallaghers.

 

“Finally make it huh?” Lip says smirking.

 

“yeah yeah, nice seeing ya, gotta go.” He says and heads towards the house.

 

“Mick? Everything okay?” Fiona asks.

 

“Yeah, it’s great.  I just have a red-head, about yay-high..” he says holding up his arm about as far as it would go. “to knock some sense in, is all.  Tell me you love me and run away.” He says the last part under his breath but she catches it.

 

“He did what?” She asks.  “Don’t hurt him too bad okay? He’s been miserable for weeks about you…I know you have every right to hate my brother…” she trails off.

 

“I don’t hate him. Okay? I just need to talk to him.” He says and she nods.

 

 

 

“you know…running away from me and locking the door, just pisses me off right?” He says when he opens the door but stops because he sees Ian sitting in his bed, his legs pulled up to his chest, and Ian is crying.

 

“I know.” He says sniffling. 

 

“Well fuck me, come on. Don’t do that.” He says stepping to Ian and pulling his legs down.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean…to…I'm sorry.”

 

“It’s fine. Don’t run away from me. You can say whatever. I’m not gonna kick your ass for saying that.”

 

“Why not, I would deserve it.” He says.

 

“because I liked fucking hearing it okay?” Mickey says. Ian looks at him intensely. “So how about you say it again?” Mickey finishes and Ian looks at him.

 

“You want me…Why?”

 

“Because I want to hear it okay? So say it again.” Mickey says but this time he sits on the bed.

 

“I love you,” Ian whispers looking down. And Mickey thinks for a second but moves and straddles Ian. 

 

“Again.” He says and Ian’s wide eyes looking at him makes mickey smirk.

 

“I love you.” He says with a little more conviction. And Mickey smiles.

 

“Good. Then you won't mind when I do this.” He says and he runs his hands up Ian's sides and then leans down and kisses him. He moans at the sensation and Ian does too.

 

“That fuck was that for?” Ian asks pulling away.

 

“Cuz, I fucking wanted to. You got a problem with that?” Mickey asks.

 

“Nope. You can do it again if you like.” He says.

 

“Damn right I can.”


	2. I Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My prompt is "What if" and I was thinking that the second part could start at the end of the first part??? I don't know it just a thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys...So I got way less done today than i had planned. this is only the second one I've updated since this morning. I'm getting there. :P

“doesn’t fix everything,” Mickey says the words and Ian knows, he absolutely knows, but Mickey is here, missing him, holding him and fuck if that isn’t the best thing he could ever or would ever want so he is enjoying the kisses despite the fact that outside Mickey had told him he broke him.

“I know.” Ian finally says enjoying the kissing. 

“let's go downstairs,” Mickey says and Ian whines.  “don’t whimper at me like a puppy Gallagher. We are going downstairs to your stupid family barbeque, and then we are going to come back upstairs and talk about this because this isn’t done, and it hasn’t begun yet. I meant what I said downstairs, but there is one thing that holds true Ian Gallagher, I love you, I have loved you for far longer than even you could possibly know, and we will deal with all that love shit, and the making out.  But right now, right now if we stay up here, we both know what will happen. We both know that we will end up in this bed naked and screaming out each others names.”

 

“ and the problem with that is?” Ian says jokingly but he knows. He knows.

 

“the problem is, that nothing gets solved when we just fuck it all away. We get happy for a while until we aren’t, and then it blows up in our fucking faces, and I don’t know about you Gallagher, but from where I'm standing, I don’t think I cant take it anymore. So if we do this, this time we do it right. You want me, Gallagher, we do this right or we don’t do it at all.” Mickey answers and Ian smiles.

“alright.” He says and they head downstairs for a night of family time.

—

Ian watched his ex at the barbecue, he was really quite amazing. Laughing and talking to them all. There was a time that Mickey Milkovich wouldn’t be caught dead spending this much time with his family laughing and carrying on. He watched as Mickey held his son up as he talked casually looking down at Yev every so often and smiling with this loving and beautiful smile.

He didn’t know what would happen, or how this would all turn out but one thing was for sure. This version of Mickey was Mickey at his best, and he loved that. He loved him, with everything in him. And that was surely the best thing in his fucking life.

The only problem with seeing all of that and loving all of that was that he knew he was not at his best, he hadn’t been for a long time.  Not just the disease that ruined his life, wrecked him and made him someone or something different than what he knew.  The worst parts might have started with that but that isn’t the real problem. Ian knows that know.

His insecurities about being unlovable now that he was sick, were by far the biggest problem ever. The way he had reacted and distanced himself.  Now he had to fix that, and he didn’t really know how to start the process of doing that.

\--

Turns out Ian didn’t have to figure out what Mickey needed because Mickey was far better at telling him. They sat and talked every day, whether it was in person, but mostly on the phone…because they weren’t having sex, because it was agreed upon that the worst thing they could do was fall into old habits and continue to fuck and fight.

Ian was finally starting to find ways to trust himself one day at a time and in turn Mickey was being a better version of himself than he had when they started out. Showing the affection that he knew Ian so desperately needed right now. Finally, they had decided that they needed an actual date. One that they had never had the opportunity to have.  Ian insisted to plan It, to show Mickey how in this he was. They were good, really good just not where he wanted them, not where he needed them to be.

How was he ever supposed to show Mickey how much he had changed if he wasn’t in a place to show he really had.

\--

Mickey was having a hard time concentrating on the task at hand, he was supposed to be the one with a level head right now, but Ian looked fucking sexy and he had been dreaming about him even more than usual lately, and Ian wasn’t helping, he was being sweet and caring and just like the Ian he fell in love with. He also wasn’t aware that everything he said could be taken the wrong way, which is why Mickey was squirming in his seat. What was happening to him…Had it really been that long, he felt like he didn’t have control over his reflexes at the moment? He toed off his shoe and let his leg slowly move up to sit in front of Ian’s crotch on the table, inching closer, just to get his attention, and it worked.  Ian stopped midsentence and looked over at Mickey curiously.

“you okay?” He suddenly asked noticing the pained look on Mickey’s face. 

“No.” Mickey croaked out.  He ran his food over Ian again, begging him to understand. He didn’t want to say it. He actually hadn’t planned on…now he was frustrated.

Ian moved swiftly, his face was full of worry as he kneeled down next to Mickey, looking in his face.

“Tell me, what is it? I’ll fix it.” Ian says sweetly and Mickey can’t help himself he just grabs Ian’s hand and plants it into his lap. Ian’s eyes widen as Mickey silently pleads.

“Ian…I need…Just a little.” He says and Ian nods.

“You think you can get through dinner?” Ian smirks, it kind of reminds Mickey of the Ian he fell in love with. Kind one minute, oozing sex appeal and confidence the next.

“I don’t know. I was fine…I don’t know why…fuck…” He says and Ian leans in really close.

“If you can make it through dinner, I will take care of that on the way home,” Ian says and Mickey nods.

\--

Ian keeps his promise they are barely in the car, Mickey driving when he dives down and starts taking Mickey out of his pants, as they drive down the road, Mickey finding a backroad as soon as he can, Ian is just bobbing and teasing him, and going hard, bringing Mickey to his edge. He barely gets pulled over before he is cumming down Ian’s throat, and a little down his face.  Ian doesn’t complain, he just takes it all, finds a towel in the backseat and wipes himself down, and get’s Mickey back to being decent, before leaning back over and lounging in the car, leaning the seat back a little, then he looks out the window.

“You still against looking at the stars and shit?” He asks realizing it would be really nice to lay out with Mickey right now.

“Looking at the stars or cumming under them?” Mickey asks quirking an eyebrow, his eyes dancing a little.

“Just really want to lay under them and talk. Not that I’d turn that down ever.” Ian laughs a little and Mickey wonders where his self-control is. He had just come and already he was ready to make up for lost time. No matter how stupid that sounded given he was the one that wanted to take things slow. Apparently, his body disagreed.   He, however, does agree to lay out under the stars with Ian, and they talk for a little bit. Before he knows it they are curled up on the ground looking at the night sky.

“Are you like…Seeing someone?” Mickey asks, annoyed at his own insecurities.

“Well…I’m seeing you aren’t I?” Ian asks confused. He knew they weren’t back to where they were but he was pretty sure, they were headed there. Weren't they?

“I mean besides me…I like…How can you not need to…I feel stupid for needing to cum so bad man, and you're just fine?”

“I’m not but I was prepared for nothing to happen so I…might have prepared for that.” He says shyly.

“You just seem so calm and collected over there,” Mickey says looking at Ian who smiles.

“I’m not, I’m freaking out, I want so many things, but more than anything I want to not scare you off.” Ian takes a deep breath, but when he opens his eyes, Mickey is crawling over him.

“I’m not going anywhere…are you?” Mickey asks deeply.

“No, never again. I..Love you.” He says it. He had been holding it back since that day. Trying to take it slow like Mickey had asked him. However, Mickey didn’t seem all that interested in anything slow tonight so he went for it.

It proved to be the exact right thing to do at that moment because before he knew it, Mickey was kissing him, wrapping his arms around him and undressing him in the middle of nowhere.

“Need you Ian…Tired of waiting…being scared, just…fuck just show me how you feel.” He said and Ian smiled brightly and nodded.

Mickey let himself go for the first time since he and Ian had started seeing each other again, he got lost in Ian’s touch and his eyes and he enjoyed every touch and every moment of their lovemaking, He even let Ian wrap his arms around him after they collapsed against the ground to hold him for a while before they had to get up and drive back to the southside.

They went their separate ways that night after a long kiss.

\--

Ian was at Mickey’s door bright and early with coffee and donuts.

“Why are you here?” Mickey asks.

“To feed you, then fuck you, then go to sleep, because now that I’ve had you, I can’t sleep without you,” Ian says sweetly and Mickey chuckles.

Ian Gallagher was sure the be the death of him one of these days.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr, same screename. 
> 
> -I still take prompts. Just keep in mind, I am regularly updating and dwindling my list down. Once I have answered an Ask on Tumblr it is officially on the list and has a file. If I haven't answered yet, just give me a minute, I haven't deleted it, I'm just getting this list down before I make promises of more. ;) 
> 
> Heads up as a general rule, if you ask me to continue a story... I probably will...if I don't plan to. I will tell you.

**Author's Note:**

> mysticallygallavich (tumblr.) Come see me, prompt me, yell at me, whatever.


End file.
